


Snapshots

by faerytold (orphan_account)



Category: Wanted (Australia TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Found Family, Gen, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/faerytold
Summary: A small collection of drabbles.Chapter 1: Lola ThinksChapter 2: Well, you’ll seeChapter 3: To the futureChapter 4: Chelsea singsChapter 5: Lola accidently feeds Chelsea glutenChapter 6: Chelsea's emotions get the better of herChapter 7: New disguises





	1. Chapter 1

A week. It had been a week. No close calls, no one recognizing them. With the purchase of the RV, it was easy to stay more or less fed and watered, and having a steady stream of basic essentials had done wonders for both Lola and Chelsea’s mood. It was almost relaxing, how silent and nicely everything was going. 

Lola hated it. 

Something should be happening. It should never be this calm. Ever since that day at the bus stop, Lola hadn’t let herself truly relax. There was so much to worry about. A glance to the passenger seat showed Chelsea. The younger woman’s head was leaned against the headrest and she was snoring quietly. Despite the bed in the back of the RV and the general safety of these vehicles, Chelsea insisted of sitting next to Lola while they were moving. 

She loved that Chelsea was here, and she hated herself for it. The words from their recent argument rang through her head and she took a deep, calming breath. It wasn’t the first time she had heard the words, and she had been told all her life to trust people, but coming from Chelsea, it was different. 

So she put her all her trust in a woman with an illness that caused her to make reckless decisions. Did it make sense? No. But it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because Chelsea was there, beside her. She refused to leave, to be lead away, to act in her own self-interest all for Lola.

It was because of this that Lola constantly told Chelsea to stay in the car, to stay out of sight, to do the tasks that distanced her from the danger. Because Lola couldn’t - no, Lola wouldn’t - ever let anyone hurt a hair on Chelsea’s head. Not even over her dead body. 

Of course Chelsea was angry for those same things, but Lola didn’t know what else to do. She couldn’t bear to lose the younger woman. Not to the cops, not to jail, not to whoever was trying to kill them this week. 

It was best to not be too trusting. Look what had happened with Susan. That was a spectacular failure. Susan was the perfect example of why she didn’t trust people. 

No, Lola could count the people she trusted on half a hand: Chelsea and Donna. 

Beside her, Chelsea started whining in her sleep and squirming a little. She was always uncertain of whether she should wake her. Normally she didn’t because at least it was sleep, even if it wasn’t good sleep. Who knew how long they would be awake after it was time to rise. But now, this week, they had been sleeping better. Even Lola herself! 

Chelsea’s night terror seemed to be getting more urgent. Lola saw a pothole in the road and swerved toward it, jostling Chelsea awake.

Chelsea jerked up, looking for all the world like a startled deer. 

Lola cleared her throat. “Sorry, didn’t see the pot hole. Sleep well?”

Chelsea nodded and wiped at her face. “Fine. Are we close?” She squinted at the landscape - trees and foliage blocking most of the view. 

It was then that Lola pulled over to the side of the road and gestured just beyond the brush. It was a small body of water, with lots of grass and trees for shade. Chelsea grinned. “It’s the perfect beach.” She hopped out of the RV much faster than Lola, excited for a chance to stretch her legs and get fresh air. Lola followed slowly behind,her mind still faintly clouded from her thoughts just moments earlier. 

Chelsea was a lot of things, and Lola knew they had a lot to talk about from the way Chelsea had exploded, accusing Lola of thinking Chelsea was selfish, or that Lola didn’t want Chelsea happy. There was a lot they needed to work out. But one thing was certain. The one hundred percent,whole and nothing but truth.

Lola loved Chelsea, and she would do whatever it took to keep her safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone. 

Gone gone gone gone gone

She was gone. She couldn’t be she wouldn’t be but 

gone gone gone gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone Gone GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE GONE

How could she do this? How could she leave? She promised?

Chelsea felt her chest tightening, her breath refusing to move. Her eyes her cheeks were wet, tears falling fast and furious and

She was gone. 

She was mumbling. “Please, please, no, no, no.” Her voice was high and tight and she didn’t know how to make anything work because she was gone Lola was gone and everything was going to

A shot. Chelsea jumped, the trees around her finally coming into focus. Where had the shot come from? It was clearly a gunshot. Her breath caught in her throat. 

Was that Lola? Had someone taken her? She was running toward the sound, dodging trees and seeing the figures running away from her. 

It was ahead, just out of reach. 

Blonde.

Lola.

“Wait, wait, Lola,” she called. “Please, I can’t. I can’t run anymore. My feet, Lola. I’m so hungry. Please wait.” But she kept running, never looking back, never doing anything to let Chelsea know she was there. 

There were footsteps behind them. Another dirty cop. What was his name? Why couldn’ she remember? “Lola, please,” she cried out, but Lola laughed.

Chelsea stopped, her heart breaking, and she heard the bang.

——-

Gasping, Chelsea shot up. Lola, sleep addled, squinted up at her. “What’s wrong?” Chelsea could only look at her and shake her head. “Chelsea, what’s wrong?”

She was trying not to, she really was, but sobs began wracking her body. Lola reached out, pulled her close, and Chelsea latched on, shaking her head and trembling all over. Lola stroked her hair and made small comforting noises. After a few more moments, Chelsea sat up. Then she shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m stupid. It’s stupid.”

“No, hang on.” Lola sat up and looked into Chelsea’s face. “Tell me. What’s wrong?”

Chelsea’s eyes were already filling with tears. “You, you were,” she raised her head to the ceiling and blinked back tears, “you were leaving me. To die. And I-” her voice caught, and she took a couple of breaths, even as her face crumpled.

She only looked back down when she felt Lola take her hand. “Chelsea. I will never leave you.”

“You did before,” Chelsea said. It was a yell, much louder than she intended. “You’ve left me so many times, Lola.”

Lola swallowed. “Chelsea.” With a sigh, she gripped Chelsea’s hand tighter. “I left you to keep you safe. To give you the best chance you could have having the life you deserve.”

A small laugh escaped Chelsea, involuntarily. “Yeah, best chance to be put in a cell of my fathers making. Stuck in what he wants me to do, following his choices. I can’t ever go back to that, Lola. I can’t.”

“I’m not trying to make you anymore.” Lola ran a hand down her face and looked out the window. “It’s nearly day break. Let’s get back out on the road.”

Chelsea nodded and they both climbed out of their bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in the future

Lola watched out the window as a car pulled up the drive. She shot a glance at the front door before peaking back out the window. The front two doors opened first, and out stepped a man with dark hair and a short trimmed beard. The driver, a woman, stepped out and surveyed the house, her eyes squinting in the sun. She took in the flowers on the porch, the swing, the entire estate. Then she smiled and shook her head. 

She reached back and opened the door, where two young children slowly slid out of the car. The young girl was more interested in the book she was reading than looking around at the house, and the boy, nearly a teenager now, had a perpetual angry look on his face and brushed past the woman with an eye roll. 

Then they were all walking to the house. Lola rushed toward the door, but they beat her to it. “Grandma!” the little girl exclaimed, throwing arms around Lola’s middle. Lola grinned wrapping the girl in a hug as best she could. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Lola chuckled. “It was just yesterday, Bridgette.” Lola looked up at the couple before her. “Did you tell her to say that? Because it isn’t going to work.”

The young girl ran off into the house as the adults began talking. “Of course not, Lola.” Chelsea shook her head. “Seriously, I’m fine with it.”

Lola rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen, leaving the couple to follow her. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am!” Chelsea turned and looked at her husband. “Tell her, Alistair.”

Alistair Poussin let his mouth hang open for a moment before shaking his head. He held up his hands. “No way. I’m not getting into the middle of another argument between you two. Just talk about your feelings, for Christ’s sake.” He walked away, leaving a silence between the two women. 

It was Lola who finally broke it. “So. You drove here?”

Chelsea paused and nodded. “Mhmm.” 

“Ridiculous. You live next door.” Lola walked to the counter and picked up a knife she had been using to chop vegetables. “You could have walked.”

“Do you want me to help?” Chelsea asked. Lola looked up at her without pausing her chopping, then looked back down. “Okay then.” The sat in a comfortable silence. The background noise of Bridgette flipping pages in her book at the kitchen tsble and television channels being glanced through from the living room were calming. Chelsea picked up a salt shaker and examined it before sitting it down. Then she looked carefully at the pepper shaker. There was a loose napkin sitting infront of,her, so she fiddled with it for a moment, worrying then thin paper until it ripped. She sighed, standing to throw it away. 

Lola dropped the knife with a clank. “Oh my god Chelsea, what’s wrong?” Her tone held stains of both concern and annoyance.

“Nothing.” The reply came quickly and with a smile Lola knew all to well. 

Lola sighed. “Chelsea, really. What’s wrong?”

Chelsea swallowed. “I’ve been feeling funny, lately. Just all over. I was so afraid.” She took a deep breath. “And I went to the clinic.” She said the words slowly, as if she were still processing what had happened. “I um.” Lola could feel the dread in the pit of her stomach. 

When Lola spoke, her voice was dead serious, but gentle. “What is it, Chelsea?”

“I’m going to have another baby.” 

It took Lola a moment to process what Chelsea had just said but once she did, she started laughing. “A baby?”

Chelsea nodded, her smile more genuine but still tight. “But there’s something I need to ask you.” Lola tossed her hand in a gesture that clearly meant get on with it. “Can I name her Lillian?”

Suddenly Lola felt her eyes burning. She was hyper aware of the way Chelsea was looking at her, the way she looked so unsure of what she had just said. Chelsea continued. “I want to name her after you. Bridgette got my mother’s name as her middle, of course, but I want to name this baby after you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I thought for a long time and I am so willing to name her Lola, but I thought maybe you’d like Lillian better and-”

“Chelsea, shut up.” Lola swallowed. “I would be honored for you to name your child after me.” The shared a smile for a moment until Lola shook her head. “But don’t you dare name her Catherine. Do you understand me? Don’t put that on her.”

“But Bridgette -”

“No, Chelsea.”

Chelsea smiled softly as Lola bustled around the kitchen, making her family a dinner. She held a hand to the small bump that was already forming. Lillian or Lola, if the baby ended up being half the woman she was named after, Chelsea would be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea sings

The landscape was nothing but Australian wilderness. It was hot outside, the ac in the cheap RV was trying to go out, and Lola was in a bad mood. Well, worse than normal, anyway. 

Chelsea tried to think about what she would have been doing today, if none of this had happened. Gone to work, gone home, ate a separate dinner from her dullard of a boyfriend because he refused to eat gluten free (something she was still angry about), and then watch him play video games. Then she glanced at Lola. 

This was definitely where she would rather be. Except right this very boring second. With a sigh, she turned the radio on. They normally scanned for radio stations, to see what was being reported about them, but today Chelsea just wanted some music. Some small little piece of a normal life. She turned the dial slowly, moving through static, stopping almost reflexively on the news and moving on when it wasn’t about them, until she heard it. 

She turned the music up loud enough for Lola to react. “What are you doing?”

“This song could almost be us!” She tapped her feet not the floorboard and took a deep breath, belting out the lyrics. “Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans, just like the real life Thelma and Louise,” she sang, pointing between herself and Lola. Lola rolled her eyes, but Chelsea could swear she saw a hint of a smile. The song went off and another came on. Chelsea clapped her hands as the music started and then started singing again, gesturing along with the song. Lola was properly smiling now, especially with the pure unadulterated passion that Chelsea sang the lines, “I might have been born just plain white trash, but Fancy was my name.” 

After that, the radio host came on and Lola turned the volume down. “I never thought you’d like country music.” 

Chelsea shrugged. “I was really into Taylor Swift as a kid, and it sort of grew from there. Don’t you like it?”

Lola shrugged and glanced at her. “I like hearing you sing.”

Chelsea felt her cheeks burn. “I’m not that good,” she said, giving her head a small shake.

“No, you are.” Lola looked over at her for a second. “You really are. Like the time at the bar, I was surprised. I never expected you to sound so good. You never even mentioned singing.”

Chelsea swallowed, her throat suddenly very dry. “It’s nothing. What sort of music do you like?”

Instead of answering, Lola just turned the volume up - not quite to the level it had been, but enough. “This is fine.” 

They shared a small smile, rolled the windows down, and sang some songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea what sort of music Lola would like, or what sort of stuff is popular in Australia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea eats gluten

Chelsea was lying on the bed, moaning. She had both arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. “You’re trying to kill me,” she said. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into a pillow. What did you put in that soup?”

“We’ve been over this. Chicken, noodles, and broth. And I made sure it was the gluten free noodles, just like you asked. We’ve both looked at the package.” Lola tossed it toward Chelsea, though it landed on the floor and skidded to a stop at the base of the bed. “You’re just being dramatic.”

Chelsea set her jaw and glared at Lola. “If I could stand up,” she said, hoping the implied threat was enough.

“You’d what? Don’t be silly. Nothing should be causing this.” Lola sat back in her chair and sighed. “How long is this going to last?”

“I ate two bowls, so who knows!” Chelsea took a couple shuddering breaths, seeming to calm. Then she clinched her eyes and curled into a ball. “No time soon, I think.” After a moment, she looked at Lola. “Go through the ingredients again.” 

With a huff, Lola stood and retrieved the boxes. She read off the boxes, one by one, stumbling over some of the more complicated names. Finally she made it to the broth box. She was nearly finished with the list when Chelsea interrupted her. “There, it’s thickened with a wheat based item. 

With a sigh, Lola walked over to the bed. “I’m sorry, Chelsea. I didn’t know.” 

Chelsea nodded. “It’s okay. It’ll pass. It’s just been a while and…oh god, I think I might throw up.”

Lola fetched a bucket, really just the emptied trash can, and sat it next to Chelsea. Then she sat on the bed again. “You were really serious about this gluten thing, weren’t you? I didn’t know. I didn’t do it on purpose, but I am sorry. I should have taken it more seriously.” She reached out and stroked Chelsea’s hair. “I will from now on.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chelsea bit her lip, physically trying to not say the words that were dying to pour out of her mouth. Maybe Lola didn’t realize how condescending she was, but maybe Chelsea had trusted her a little too much to not treat her like a child. She glared at the older woman and took a deep breath. 

“I’m so tired of you treating me like I’m some spoiled princess who doesn’t know anything.” She pointed to herself. “I’m a good person, Lola. Maybe I didn’t grow up poor, but that isn’t my fault. That doesn’t make me bad.”

Lola had a confused expression on her face. “I never said it did. What are you talking about? This is the third time you’ve gotten angry at me and I don’t know why!”

They stood in silence for a full two seconds before Chelsea gave a short laugh. “Of course you don’t. You don’t tell everyone we come across about how pampered and infantile you see me.”

“I don’t.” Lola genuinely looked confused. “What are you on about?”

Chelsea felt her eyes starting to burn, but she refused to cry. Even though her throat was already feeling raw, she shook her head. She adopted a mocking voice. “Chelsea found all the cashmere and used all the hot water. Just stay here with your boy-toy. Just do everything I say and don’t worry about anything, Chelsea. You know your brain can’t handle it, Chelsea. I know you need your hand held through everything, Chelsea. You’re just a child, so you don’t know anything.”

Lola was shaking her head. “No, Chelsea.” Chelsea gave Lola a glare and turned, hoping she hadn’t seen how her bottom lip was trembling. “Chelsea, please.” Lola put her arm on Chelsea’s shoulder. “Is that really how you think I see you?”

Chelsea refused to look at Lola until Lola put a gentle hand under her chin. She sighed once their eyes met. “It’s supposed to be gentle ribbing, Chelsea. I’m sorry that it hurt you. And that you seem to only hear partial conversations sometimes.” She lowered her hand, so they stood freely just inches apart. “You’re the only reason I’m alive. I could not have done any of this without you. At all.”

“Then why don’t you tell other people that?” She asked, all venom and fire gone from her voice. “I just…I want…”

“It’s a good thing to be underestimated sometimes. If they think you’re weak then - “

“We’re Australia’s Most Wanted,” Chelsea interrupted. “I don’t think outsiders are underestimating me.”

Lola heard the implications. The muscle in her jaw jumped a few times. “I don’t know what to say.”

The silence was tense for a moment, but the Chelsea deflated and sat in a chair. “I don’t know what I want you to say. I just feel…” she threw her hands out to the side, shaking her head. 

Lola walked over and knelt down. “Unappreciated, maybe. I - I’m sorry, Chelsea. You’re very important to everything I do. You’re at the center of every decision I make. I want you to know that.”

Chelsea looked down at Lola and gave her a faint smile. “Everything? Even running off to Bangkok for David?”

Lola rolled her eyes and stood. “He’s my son. THat’s a little different.” She paused and looked at Chelsea. “But yes, even then. You’re important to me, Chelsea, okay?”

“Okay.” They looked at each other for a moment before Lola wrapped Chelsea in a hug. They looked out the window at the stars, taking in each other's presence. And for now, there was peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New looks

Shopping had gone surprisingly easy, all things considered. Lola Buckley and Chelsea Babbage had been announced fugitives at large just last week after officer Max had let them go. But they had managed to buy the RV, enough supplies to last a month, and make a few other pitstops along the way. 

That was how the two women found themselves now here, sitting at midnight in a secluded, woodland area well off any actual roads. They had mostly been on ATV trails for the last couple of hours, until they had found this wider spot. 

Chelsea was seated on a chair, plastic coating the floor under her, breathing deeply. She wasn’t sure why she always let Lola talk her into these ridiculous ideas. Honestly, she knew how to say no. She knew how to say no to Lola, too, even though every detective she’d ever spoken to seemed to think she didn’t. 

The fact was, it was a good idea. It had even grown from one of Chelsea’s own, according to Lola. Baseball caps and sunglasses would only get them so far, especially now. The newest footage showed Lola in her signature blue cap. 

Lola’s hands ran through her hair, and Chelsea tensed. She took deep, soothing breaths. It was only hair, after all. It would grow back. Lola’s hands stopped and Chelsea felt the cool metal of the scissors against her neck. 

“No stop!” She yelled, her eyes clinching together as tightly as they could go. She waited for the tale-tale snip, the feeling of her hair getting lighter, but it didn’t come. It seemed she had reacted in time. One at a time, she opened her eyes and looked at Lola through the mirror she was seated in front of. “I can’t cut my hair. My mother always loved it long.” Chelsea reached back and ran her fingers through the length. “I’ve never done more than trim it. I’d feel like I was finally, really saying goodbye.” She watched Lola process, her face never revealing what she was thinking. 

The scissors were on the table. “Alright then.” She took a deep breath and sighed. “Chelsea. I know this is important to you, but your life could be on the line.” They locked eyes in the mirror. “But sometimes, keeping important things are what make life worth living. You’re still okay with being blonde?”

Chelsea smiled tightly and breathed a sigh of relief. 

By two in the morning, Chelsea was blonde and Lola had switched shades of blonde. The cleanup was easy, thanks to Chelsea insisting on the plastic for the floor, and before long they were both in bed, more or less confident they were safe for the night. 

Chelsea, however, couldn’t sleep. She was pretty sure Lola was down for the count, so she stared at the black expanse of ceiling. It only took a few moments of thinking before Chelsea carefully extracted herself from the bed and walked into the cramped bathroom. She picked up the scissors, grabbed her hair in a ponytail, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and -

~snip~

It was done. her eye watered as she looked down at the blonde locks, still so unfamiliar to her. 

The hair would grow back, but if it made her safer, made Lola safer, she would keep cutting it off. Because ultimately, what mattered the most was the family she had with her now.

**Author's Note:**

> First story for this fandom and in a few months. Feedback welcome. Thanks so much.
> 
> Idk why these arent all different per chapter? But anyway. 
> 
> Songs used in chapter 4 are:  
Something Bad - Miranda Lambert & Carrie Underwood -https://open.spotify.com/track/6s9m5J92By7jii22Q2XtY2?si=iHsnHlVTRdiWQqLpbQqBvA  
Fancy - Reba McEntire - https://open.spotify.com/track/0FtV0YbnnjD7PXpLHFHPhn?si=zrS19jzHTD6NwnbK8mp1NA


End file.
